Skyscraper
"Skyscraper" é uma música de Demi Lovato presente em seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, Unbroken. Foi lançada em 12 de julho de 2011 pela Hollywood Records, como o principal single do álbum. A música foi escrita por Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins e Kerli Kõiv e produzida por Gad. Foi inspirada em uma imagem do apocalipse, em que o mundo estava em ruínas e entre os edifícios colapsados, um dos arranha-céus ainda estava em pé. Quando a música foi gravada, Lovato estava muito emocional, o que desencadeou explosões e fez com que ela começasse a chorar. Em 1 de novembro de 2010, Lovato entrou em um centro de tratamento para lidar com suas lutas pessoais. Depois de completar seu tratamento em 28 de janeiro de 2011, Lovato regravou a música, mas manteve a gravação original, pois achava que era "simbólica" para ela. Essa balada fala de permanecer forte e acreditar em si mesmo. Esses dois ideais representam fortemente a jornada que Demi passou pelo ano anterior, que fala através dos vocais sussurrados e trêmulos de Lovato ao longo da música. A música abre com um piano solitário e logo é acompanhada de percussão pesada. Uma versão em espanhol da música, alternativamente intitulada "Rascacielo", foi lançada em 22 de julho de 2011. "Skyscraper" estreou no número dez na Billboard Hot 100, passando um total de 17 semanas no gráfico. A canção tornou-se o single de maior pico de Lovato no gráfico desde "This Is Me", que atingiu o nono lugar em julho de 2008. "Skyscraper" vendeu 176 mil downloads digitais pagos na primeira semana de lançamento nos Estados Unidos, estabelecendo um recorde de vendas para Lovato. Internacionalmente, a canção chegou ao top 20 do Canadá, Nova Zelândia e Estados Unidos. A música foi certificada ouro na Austrália. A música vendeu mais de 1,6 milhão de downloads digitais nos Estados Unidos e foi certificada platina pela RIAA. Escrita e Inspiração "Skyscraper" foi escrito por Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins e a cantora estoniana Kerli Kõiv, e produzida por Gad. Kõiv disse que eles escreveram a música enquanto se inspiravam em uma foto do apocalipse. Em uma entrevista para a Seventeen, Kõiv elaborou a imagem, afirmando: "O mundo estava em ruínas e, no meio de todos os edifícios colapsados, um dos arranha-céus ainda estava de pé. Estava chovendo um pouco e os primeiros raios de sol começavam a brilhar através de nuvens grossas de fumaça. Na verdade eu estava realmente impressionada quando escrevi. Ela veio de um lugar realmente empoderado." Kõiv revelou que a música também é pessoal para ela, afirmando: "Eu venho de um lugar muito pequeno na Europa Oriental, então toda a minha vida tem sido uma grande luta para viver meu sonho contra todas as probabilidades. Mas acho difícil de ser humano em geral - todos nós temos nossas próprias lutas e coisas a supera ". Quando perguntada o que ela quer que as meninas sintam quando ouvirem a música, Kerli disse: "Eu acho que a letra já diz isso. Você pode atingir o baixo mais baixo e enfrentar o escuro mais escuro, mas você sempre pode voltar e entrar na luz". Kõiv gravou uma versão demo da música antes que Gad oferecesse a canção para Lovato. Demi queria gravar a música porque sentia um "empolgante empenho emocional" e acreditava que ela e seus fãs poderiam se relacionar com isso. Lovato explicou que o resto de Unbroken é "muito mais leve e mais divertido" e eles escolheram lançar "Skyscraper" como o primeiro single do álbum porque queriam mostrar "algo muito inspirador" que representa a difícil jornada em que esteve. Gravação Inicialmente, Demi gravou "Skyscraper" em Studio City, Los Angeles em 2010. Durante as sessões de gravação, Lovato estava sofrendo com dores. Lovato nunca havia gravado uma música que a deixasse tão emocional, e de acordo com E! News, durante a gravação, sua voz foi danificada por vomitar. Na época, Lovato não contou a ninguém sobre suas lutas - ela descreve a música como um "grito de ajuda" para ela nesse momento. Em 1 de novembro de 2010, ela entrou em uma centro de tratamento para tratar seus problemas físicos e emocionais. Depois de completar seu tratamento em 28 de janeiro de 2011, Lovato regravou a música, mas decidiu manter a gravação original porque sentiu que sua voz havia mudado, embora observando que sua voz era "mais fraca" que quando originalmente gravou. Ela disse: "Havia algo naquela primeira tentativa, naquela primeira passagem da música que foi como mágica. Foi muita emoção, e até hoje, ainda é muito especial para mim". Lovato chamou a tomada original de "simbólica" e disse que "estava fornecendo uma mensagem". Kõiv elogiou a versão de Lovato da música, preveu: "realmente transmite a emoção". Kerli continuou: "Eu sempre digo que as músicas são mensagens e os artistas são mensageiros, e neste momento não há melhor mensageiro para esta música do que Demi. Sua coragem de sair e contar ao mundo inteiro sobre tudo o que passou no ano passado está além de inspirador ". Lançamento Lovato revelou a arte da capa e a data de lançamento de "Skyscraper" através de sua conta do Twitter em 5 de julho de 2011. Após o anúncio, "Skyscraper" se tornou trending topic no site. A música estreou na terça de 12 de julho de 2011 no programa de rádio matinal On Air with Ryan Seacrest. Lovato também ligou para falar sobre a faixa. Na mesma manhã, o single foi disponibilizado para download digital na iTunes Store nos Estados Unidos, embora originalmente planejado para ser lançado em 14 de julho. A música atingiu as dez melhores no gráfico do iTunes em uma hora e a topo do quadro depois naquela tarde. O single foi enviado para reprodução nas rádios em 26 de julho de 2011. Lovato gravou uma versão em espanhol da faixa, chamada "Rascacielo". Ela foi lançada na loja mexicana do iTunes em 16 de agosto de 2011. Após seu lançamento, muitas celebridades expressaram seu apoio a "Skyscraper" no Twitter. De acordo com o The Hollywood Reporter, essas celebridades incluíram The Veronicas, Kelly Clarkson, Selena Gomez, Lucy Hale, Kim Kardashian, Katy Perry, Jordin Sparks, Ashley Tisdale e Pete Wentz, entre outras. Em resposta às reações das celebridades, Lovato afirmou: "Houve tantos comentários positivos, foi tão incrível. Ouvi dizer que pessoas como Katy Perry e Kelly Clarkson respeitam a minha música e estão tweetando sobre isso em seu próprio tempo. Quero dizer, foi tão incrível e fiquei tão grata e agradecida. É tão emocionante para mim, porque essas são pessoas que eu me inspiro e depois ouvi dizer que estão tweetando sobre mim, é como um sonho tornado realidade ". Jordin Sparks, que forneceu backing vocals na faixa, postou um vídeo de si mesma cantando a música em seu site. Lovato chamou a gravação de Sparks de "linda". Composição "Skyscraper" é uma balada em que Lovato exibe vocais arrepiantes, trêmulos e poderosos. No primeiro verso, Demi só é acompanhada por um piano solitário e pulsante enquanto canta: "Os céus estão chorando, estou assistindo, pegando lágrimas nas minhas mãos/ Somente o silêncio, já que está terminando, como nunca tivemos chance". À medida que a música progride, o piano é acompanhado por percussão pesada e vocais de apoio ao ar livre. No refrão, Demi canta: "Você pode pegar tudo o que tenho/ Você pode quebrar tudo o que sou/ Como se eu fosse feita de vidro, como se eu fosse feita de papel/ Continue e tente me derrubar/ Eu me levantarei do chão como um arranha-céu." No segundo verso, Lovato "começa a encontrar mais força". A música tem uma estrutura musical simples. De acordo com a partitura publicada na Musicnotes.com pela EMI Music Publishing, a música é definida no tempo comum com um metrônomo de 104 batidas por minuto. É composto na chave G maior com a faixa vocal de Lovato, que se estende da nota de G3 à nota de G5. Liricamente, a música representa ficar forte e acreditar em si mesmo. De acordo com Lovato, as letras da música simbolizam sua jornada pessoal de onde ela costumava estar para "a pessoa feliz e saudável ela é hoje." A música lida com as dificuldades que Demi passou pelo ano anterior e superando os obstáculos que ela enfrentou. Com a música, Lovato espera que "as pessoas possam se relacionar com ela e perceberem que são capazes de se elevar acima e superar qualquer obstáculo, não importa as circunstâncias, e brilhar como um arranha-céu". Performances Ao Vivo Demi performou a música pela primeira vez no Do Something Awards da Vh1 em 18 de agosto de 2011, sua primeira apresentação ao vivo desde que deixou a Jonas Brothers' World Tour para entrar na reabilitação. Em 24 de agosto, ela interpretou a música no America's Got Talent. Demi cantou "Rascacielo", a versão em espanhol de "Skyscraper" que aparece como uma faixa bônus em seu álbum Unbroken, no ALMA Awards em 11 de setembro de 2011. Ela também interpretou a música ao vivo na televisão no Good Morning America, em 19 de setembro, e no The Ellen DeGeneres Show no dia seguinte. Em 27 de setembro de 2011, a música foi apresentada no Dancing with the Stars e, no dia 2 de dezembro, a música foi performada no Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Em 2013, ela cantou com Darren Criss no We Day de Toronto em 20 de setembro. A música também fez parte da setlist de todas as turnês de Demi. Ela também cantou a música em um show promocional de "Confident" em São Paulo, Brasil, em 20 de outubro de 2015. 2011= Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live At Do Something Awards 2011) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper Rascacielo (Live At ALMA Awards 2011) HD 1080 Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live At America's Got Talent) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live At Good Morning America) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live @ The Ellen Show) HD Demi Lovato - "Skyscraper (Live in New York - fan video)" Demi Lovato Singing Skyscraper on Dancing With The Stars Demi Lovato performs for Extreme Home Makeover |-|2012= Demi Lovato "Skyscraper" at the Today Show Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Piano Only Version) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (An Intimate Performance) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper GMA Live 2012 Good Morning America Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live at 2012 Fanta Irresistible Awards) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Z Festival) |-|2013= Demi Lovato Skyscraper Live @ Coletivation MTV Brazil HD 1080p Demi Lovato Skyscraper VEVO Presents Live In London |-|2014= Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Tour Warm-Up Live from the Honda Stage) Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Vevo Certified SuperFanFest) |-|2015= Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Demi Live in Brazil) |-|2017= Demi Lovato - Skyscraper in the Live Lounge Letra Skyscraper Rascacielo Clipe Oficial O video musical de "Skyscraper" foi dirigido por Mark Pellington. A gerência de Lovato enviou seus diferentes tratamentos de vídeo para a música, incluindo um de Pellington. Lovato baseou sua decisão em escolher sua ideia devido a ele ser "realmente respeitado como diretor". Ela disse que "ele tinha uma ótima maneira de interpretar a música em um vídeo e eu estava realmente agradecida por ele ter feito um trabalho tão excelente. Mas ele é um artista tão incrível e ele realmente sabia como interpretar isso em um vídeo incrível." O vídeo foi filmado no meio do deserto Bonneville Salt Flats. Lovato queria manter a filmagem "muito intimista, porque precisava ser para a música". A filmagem, que demorou 12 horas, foi "física e mentalmente difícil" para Lovato; ela "ficava emocionada e chorava" entre as tomadas porque a música era muito pessoal para ela. No set, Lovato e Pellington foram acompanhados pelos artistas do cabelo e maquiagem e da gestão de Lovato. Devido à falta de pessoas envolvidas, Lovato sentiu que era "bastante fácil chegar a esse lugar emocional" que era necessário para a música. Lovato também queria dar ao vídeo um "sentimento emocionalmente cru", afirmando: "Esse vídeo foi uma liberação emocional para mim, como terapia... Eu continuei chorando, eu estava tão investida emocionalmente... Foi quando eu percebi, é sobre isso que são os vídeos de música." O vídeo representa suas lutas pessoais nos últimos anos, incluindo seu antigo distúrbio alimentar e auto-mutilação e como ela os superou. Lançamento e Recepção O video musical estreou em 13 de julho de 2011 no E! News, e foi lançado pela VEVO em 14 de julho de 2011. Logo após a estreia, Lovato falou com Ryan Seacrest em uma entrevista exclusiva no On Air com Ryan Seacrest. O vídeo foi recebido com uma recepção positiva. James Montgomery da MTV News foi muito positivo no vídeo - especialmente a cena quando Lovato olha para a câmera e quase desaba em lágrimas. Montgomery disse: "Eu não tenho certeza se ela está atuando ou não, mas eu duvido disso, e na verdade, não é como se isso importasse. Não quando uma cantora se conecta a uma música em um nível tão visceral, especialmente uma que já passou por tanto." Ele concluiu: "há alguns tecidos dramaticamente ondulantes e alguns vidros quebrados, mas na verdade, a música é a estrela. E essa simplicidade é perfeita aqui, porque a música fornece todas as pirotecnias necessárias ". Grady Smith, da Entertainment Weekly, elogiou o vídeo por ser simples, dizendo: "Não há guitarras elétricas ou linhas de história malditas aqui - apenas paixão simples e crua". Melina Newman, da HitFix, disse que "ninguém mais aparece no clipe dirigido por Mark Pellington já que o foco é claramente em mostrar a dor passada Demi e de onde ela está subindo, não como a fênix proverbial, mas como um arranha-céu." Newman elogiou Pellington por ter trazido "uma sensação de intimidade ao clipe, apesar dos espaços muitas vezes abertos". Descrição O vídeo começa com Demi caminhando em direção à câmera em uma estrada do deserto em Bonneville Salt Flats enquanto usava um longo vestido branco. Uma filmagem em close-up do rosto de Demi serve como a parte principal do vídeo, ao longo do primeiro verso. No primeiro refrão, um coração de vidro fechado em uma caixa de vidro é mostrado, cercado de névoa, e Lovato continua a caminhar pela estrada. No segundo verso, ela é cercada por um tecido preto que representa a "toxicidade" que assumiu sua cabeça no passado. Então, ela é vista caminhando sobre o vidro quebrado, o que representa ela "tirando toxicidade" e "passando por ela". No segundo refrão, Lovato começa a encontrar mais força - representada pela filmagem mostrando-a de pé dentro de uma moldura fotográfica. Na ponte, a caixa de vidro, com o coração dentro, é atingida e a superfície quebra. Seguiu-se por mais cenas de Demi andando sobre o vidro quebrado e, à medida que a canção desaparece, a última cena é fechada no rosto de Lovato. thumb|center|400 px Demi Lovato - "Skyscraper" Teaser Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Official lyric video) Demi Lovato - Rascacielo (Skyscraper Spanish Version) - Audio Only Recepção Recepção Crítica Antes mesmo do lançamento, o portal Free Wired avaliou "Skyscraper" positivamente. Ahmed Bakhsh comentou os problemas pelos quais a cantora passou em meados de 2010 e disse que a canção "parece ter sido feita sob medida para ela". A descreveu como tendo "uma letra de coração partido, mas ainda otimista, com uma produção mínima, mas ainda emocionalmente eficaz, a canção parece a oportunidade perfeita para Lovato emocionar, e isso ela certamente faz". Bakhsh escreveu que "o refrão é a melhor parte da faixa" e que ela "leva Lovato à beira de se transformar de uma princesa da Disney em uma artista musical madura de verdade". Ele encerrou sua crítica dizendo que "Skyscraper" é um triunfo para a cantora em todos os sentidos: "Um retorno triunfal à indústria musical, à proeminência e, acima de tudo, um surgimento triunfal das cinzas". A revista Billboard comentou que "a balada mostra a voz trêmula da garota de dezoito anos enquanto ela canta ... eventualmente, exibe seu alcance vocal poderoso enquanto os vocais de apoio sussurrados e a percussão preenchem os espaços deixados pelo piano solitário no início da faixa" e a descreveu como "sombria, porém deslumbrante". O Idolator publicou que "a faixa é uma balada emocional sobre permanecer forte e de cabeça erguida, como a construção titular (arranha-céu) e também tem os vocais da jovem estrela, que claramente não passaram por auto-tune, enquanto ela revela sua alma ... O piano e os vocais que iniciam a faixa são desolados, encaixando na vibe sombria, mas ela evolui para uma batida mais forte e alegre no final". Grady Smith, da Entertainment Weekly, chamou a faixa de "muito inspiradora" e elogiou os vocais de Lovato. No About.com, Bill Lamb notou que a canção contém "uma estrutura simples" e afirmou que sua letra, somada a "brava performance vocal" da cantora, transformam o single em algo "realmente especial". Ele escreveu que "a música pop tem estado cheia de hinos sobre auto-estima. No entanto, nenhum deles é tão intimamente pessoal como Demi Lovato soa aqui". Alex Alves, da página brasileira PopLine, escreveu uma crítica mista, na qual diz que "Demi Lovato consegue, com clamor, passar uma impressão de fragilidade e vulnerabilidade com sua limitada voz no single. A canção, a propósito, traz de volta as produções dignas da Disney da década de 90: repleta de elementos instrumentais crescentes com referências clichês das baladas de sempre". "Skyscraper" foi listada na 21ª posição entre as 25 melhores canções de 2011, de acordo com a MTV. Performance Comercial "Skyscraper" estreou no número dez na Billboard Hot 100. Ele vendeu 176 mil downloads durante a primeira semana de lançamento, tornando-se as maiores vendas da primeira semana de Lovato, e a música foi o single de maior pico de Demi desde que "This Is Me" chegou ao número nove em agosto de 2008. Foram as mais altas vendas de Lovato na primeira semana até o lançamento do "Heart Attack" por Lovato em 2013. A música também estreou no número dois no gráfico de Hot Digital Songs. Caiu ao número 51 na segunda semana no Hot 100. A música estreou no número 18 no Canadian Hot 100. A partir de 1º de agosto de 2011, a música entrou no New Zealand Singles Chart no número nove, tornando-se sua estreia mais alta e alcance de single lá. Em 7 de agosto de 2011, estreou no Australian Singles Chart no número noventa e dois, e alcançou o pico de quarenta e cinco na semana seguinte. Na outra semana, atingiu o pico de 45. "Skyscraper" entrou no UK Singles Chart no número trinta e dois em 4 de março de 2012. Ele vendeu 11.460 cópias, que era sua maior música nos gráficos do Reino Unido na época e sua terceira estreia na quarta posição no Reino Unido. Em 29 de setembro de 2013, mais de um ano após a data de lançamento original, a música voltou a entrar e atingiu o pico no número treze. Alcançou o número sete em 7 de outubro de 2013, dando a Lovato seu segundo single top dez no Reino Unido. Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:Skyscraper Categoria:Singles Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de 2011 Categoria:Músicas de Unbroken